Shoot Me Down But I Won't Fall
by GlutenFreeWaffles
Summary: What if on the way home from a conference in Pakistan Madam Secretary's plane was bombed? Who is behind it? And will Liz survive? Sorry I suck at summaries. Title inspired by Titanium by David Guetta. Henry x Liz and Nadine x OC. T to be safe with harsh and suggestive language to come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Madam Secretary, I really don't think you guys thought I did but... Anyway, this chapter will probably be on the shorter side... sorry. Also my grammar is horrible and so is my spelling I apologize don't kill me. Also, occasionally my writing seems a whole lot more violent than it is... please don't kill me if I butcher this story. AND PLEASE DON'T POST INSULTING ANONYMOUS REVIEWS... I don't think I spelled that right.**

Chapter One

"The Attack"

It took a lot to scare Elizabeth McCord, but so far Amir Gihadi a very rich man of the Pakistan population almost was. (AN: I don't have a bias against Pakistan I just needed a country, also, he will be my antagonist so please don't tell me I'm racist I try really hard no to be so there will be bad white guys too :) sorry) The Secretary of State stood in front of the man her head raised and her jaw square... looking very much the image of calm, but on the inside she wasn't. Her CIA trained analyst side was scanning the room, taking in the many men wearing what appeared to be bullet resistant vests. She knew she had Fred and her other agents if she needed them, but her small group of Secret Service was tiny compared to the many hired men on the Amir's pay roll.

"Madam Secretary, relax my house is safe to those I call friends," Amir smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, in that case I'm going to have to ask if we're friends," Elizabeth asked smiling easily and joking. Amir did not smile, he remained stony faced. Liz stopped smiling and waited patiently for his answer.

"For the moment you could consider us favorable acquaintances," His answer was scripted, that much was obvious, Elizabeth could hear Fred turning where he stood to get a better view of the room. Originally, this meeting was supposed to take place in a more open and pleasant building, but due to a sewage leak it was moved to Amir's personal residence.

"Well, then, my feet are getting tired. As Secretary of State they make me wear the most uncomfortable shoes... I don't suppose we could sit down?" Liz asked glancing down at her heels.

"I suppose a the Secretary of State must have a small amount of relief..." he said shifting where he stood. Liz was itching to start the diplomatics (AN:is that a word?) instead of this forced small talk. "Follow me."

Elizabeth, Fred, and two other agents followed Amir deeper into the mansion. Liz wished she could of brought her staff with her, but she had been advised not to have more people in the room than Amir, he would see it as a threat.

"As I'm sure you can tell by our visit the United States is concerned with the amount of money you are devoting to a certain organization," Liz began as she sat down on the left of the sofa. There were two glass doors positioned in front of them, behind her she could see out of the corner of her eye Fred and the two agents standing an arms reach back. Each turning their heads every so often to see the surrounding area.

"Which organization would that be?" Amir asked he sounded confused but Elizabeth wasn't sure whether it was an act or not.

"EMSS, standing for Emergency Medical Supplies Suppliers (AN: Again I am just making these things, and if they're if they're real I don't know about them.) We believe that they're a terrorist facility, also, we believe that you are in grave danger," Liz explained and Amir nodded his face impassive and unreadable. "There have been three attacks on patrons of this organization. This may not seem like a matter for the United States State Department to handle, but we know that in your case it is."

"With your regular donations to the Pakistani military we know you have much sway over decisions made," Liz continued, (AN: I promise I'll try to shut up after this but I just have to put it out there again I have practically no knowledge to political events or the system at all... please don't hate me) "We would like to keep our standing of favorable acquaintances and we thought that you would like and appreciate warning and that you would also appreciate our telling you that we will be shutting down this organization."

"I do appreciate the warning I have much invested in this company, and if that were the sole reason for your visit I would be highly flattered. But I happen to know you are also here for a convention among many world representatives," Amir smiled and Liz forced a smile onto her own tight lips. "But still I appreciate the warning, and in return I would like to remind you that the only reason you are here instead of the President is because it was deemed unsafe for the President himself to make the journey."

"Mr. Gihadi is there a reason behind that warning or are you just upset you are not the sole focus of my trip?" Liz asked knowing she was approaching a line but she her inner CIA trained self often appeared in questionable scenarios.

"I guess I'm just little jealous, it's not often I have the Secretary of State in my living room," Amir smiled and this time it seemed more genuine. Fred leaned over the couch telling Elizabeth to wrap it up that the cars were ready.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now," Liz stood and extended her hand towards Amir, he accepted the handshake. He had freezing hands Liz noted to herself silently.

"Good bye Secretary McCord, I hope you have a nice rest of your day," Amir said and with that the agents and Liz left the mansion heading for the SUV's in the drive.

The ride was going to be a fairly long one and before long Secretary McCord was asleep and leaning on Fred's shoulder. Fred looked down at her face, she looked a million years younger when she slept... Maybe it was because all the worry and stress was lifted off her shoulders in her sleep. Liz shifted in her sleep kicking her shoes off and pulling her feet up onto the seat with her. Maybe the shoes were truly as uncomfortable as she had said.

* * *

Almost and hour later they were still not even close to the convention site. However, the Secretary of State was still fast asleep. Just then Fred's phone rang, he quickly picked it up not wanting to wake the woman dozing on his shoulder.

"Fred this is Nadine," Fred heard the Secretary's Chief of Staff through the phone. "Where are you guys?"

"We're about another hour out," Fred responded.

"Is Madam Secretary there?" Nadine asked and Fred looked down at his shoulder, Elizabeth hadn't stirred.

"She's asleep, would you like me to wake her?" Fred asked not wanting to act too soon.

"It doesn't matter, you all need to get to the airport, now." Nadine sounded slightly panicked. "The negotiations between the United States and North Korea didn't go well today they're out for any U.S. captives, the Secretary of State would be huge trophy to them." (AN: I know I promised to shut up but still I feel bad not saying this. I need a bad person, so just to clarify I have no problem with North Koreans, just with _The Interview _and everything going on I felt they would be an okay country to use.. BTW I will be changing names of the world leaders.)

"Ma'am I don't know how your geography is but we're in Pakistan, how does North Korea have anything to do with us at this moment in time." Fred replied still confused to why they should turn around and head to the airport.

"Well, the leader of North Korea Pin Lon Johe is here for the conference and he and Pakistan have a better relationship than we do right now, so I suggest you get her the heck out of here, the rest of us got the news earlier and are already at the airport."

"I'll wake her now so you can brief her on the full issue, we are turning and heading to the airport as we speak," Fred reported as he signaled the driver to turn and head to the airport. Then he woke the Secretary and handed her the phone.

"Nadine, what's going on?" She asked putting on her glasses like she did when she got into work mode.

"North Korean negotiations went a little worse than we'd hoped and Pin Lon Johe is in the attendance for the conference."

"That would do it, is there anything in the press about this?" Liz asked wishing she had a cup of coffee right now.

"No madam secretary there is not." Nadine confirmed.

"I will see you in thirty minutes." Liz said and hung up.

* * *

They had reached the airport in a record breaking time, Elizabeth was now on the phone with Henry.

"Yes Henry I will be cutting my trip short. I'll tell you when I get back but it's not because the weather isn't favorable," Liz said standing in front of the steps to the plane.

"Well, can you give me anything? Or is it all still need to know?" Henry asked and Liz wished she could tell him something.

"No, not yet. According to Daisy there should be something one twitter that might answer some of your questions." Liz offered Nadine nodded over to her from where she stood by the hanger. It was time to board the plane, which meant it was time to finish up her conversation.

"Henry, I have to go, I love you." Liz said.

"I love you too, be safe and promise me you'll come home safely." Henry said.

"I promise, I really have to go now," Liz hung up and slid her phone into her blazer pocket. Nadine now stood next to her. "I wish that we didn't always have to worry about politics."

"Well, it was in the job description," Nadine smiled and began to guide the secretary to the plane steps. "At least it pays good."

"And has amazing dental," Liz added which made both women smile and chuckle. All of a sudden there was a loud screeching sound and the plane exploded. Without a second thought Elizabeth's CIA instincts kicked in she pushed Nadine in behind of her partially shielding her from the blast. The two women were thrown through the air like rag dolls. Liz heard screaming, she realized the screams were her own. Her leg was in blinding pain and she could feel blood gushing from a head wound. The pain was too much, she felt like she was burning. Her phone began to ring. She recognized that ring... it was Henry... And with that she collapsed in pain, both her arm and her leg sticking out at odd angles.

**Sorry if that was completely horrible. I honestly couldn't tell whether I should call Elizabeth by Liz or Elizabeth, please tell me if one of them sounds better than the other. Also, the whole sleeping on Fred's shoulder is not a hint at a new ship or anything Henry and Liz will be the only pairing involving the Secretary. Nadine will probably have some guy I make up. But just to clarify the sleeping on the shoulder sounded questionable even to me but I didn't intend for it to be. Please post your reviews (Assuming they're nice) and if you want PM me your thoughts. Thanks I'll try to update within the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own any part of Madam Secretary, if I did I would not be drinking such a crappy cup of coffee right now. I hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope I'm not just talking to myself and that some people are actually reading this. Please ignore the grammatical and spelling mistakes. Also, last time I had a problem with apologizing each time there was a new political figure so I'm just going to say I really hope I'm not a racist in this, I try not to come across as one because I'm not but... (Wow that was a long run on sentence.) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Two

I'm Bullet Proof

Nadine hurt all over, especially in her ribs. She felt like she had been hit by a bus or maybe a semi. She pried open her eyelids, to find herself in a clean bright room. She lay in a bed from what she could see she could tell that she was in a hospital. But why? Then, she remembered... the bomb. THE SECRETARY! Nadine sat straight up in bed, she had to know whether Secretary McCord was okay. Nadine remembered they were about to get onto the bus when Elizabeth had turned her around and pushed her the opposite direction. The next moment the plane had exploded and they were being thrown through the air. Finding the call button Nadine summoned a nurse.

"Hello, I see that you're awake," The chirpy young nurse said as she walked in. It took all Nadine's mind power to say _no duh_ but she restrained herself. "How are you feeling Miss?"

"I feel fine, but what I need to know is how is Secretary of State McCord?" Nadine asked as the nurse checked her vitals.

"I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to tell you anything unless you're family," the nurse said.

"She's close enough. Sofia, I need to talk to Nadine for a moment," It was Fred at the room door. Nadine let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Hey, Nadine."

"Fred, how is she?" Nadine blurted out as soon as the nurse had left the room.

"She's not good," Fred replied honestly he had dark circles that indicated he had been up for some time without sleep. "She has four broken ribs, her right leg is broken it's a compound fracture," Nadine shuttered at the words but Fred continued. "she has a bad concussion, she broken her left arm too, not to mention she fractured her right cheek bone, and she has some internal injuries."

"Wow," Nadine was horrified at the list of injuries that seemed more like a preliminary report for a medical examiner than the condition of her boss and friend.

"Well, have you heard how you're doing?" Fred asked and Nadine shook her head. "Well, you broke a couple ribs, have a slight concussion, and you cracked three of your finger bones in your right hand."

"That's not bad, but how is the secretary doing? Has she woken up yet?" Nadine wondered where the rest of the staff was. It couldn't just be Fred.

"She hasn't woken up yet. I'm starting to think all those late hours caught up with her," Fred tried to ease Nadine's panic with a joke. Realizing it hadn't worked he continued. "We were worried about you for a little while though."

"Why? How long have I been out?" Nadine asked still frantic.

"You've been unconscious for about two days," Fred said and Nadine fell back against the pillow realizing that the pain in her ribs was the couple broken ribs Fred had been talking about.

"Where are we?" Nadine asked realizing that they didn't seem to still be in Pakistan anymore.

"We're at George Washington University Hospital," Fred replied and Nadine noted that she often passed by the hospital on the way to the State Department Building in the morning.

"When can I get released?" Nadine asked and Fred smiled. "What?"

"Well, I just won a bet with Blake, he said you would be sensible and wait a day before you tried to get out of bed," Fred smiled and Nadine wondered if Blake and Fred were in a habit of making bets, because if they were then it was certainly news to her.

"So, when can I get out of here?" Nadine asked again looking over the IV that snaked across the bed rail to her arm and the heart monitor that kept a varying beat of her racing heart.

"Well, according to the doctor, they can't truly do anything for your ribs besides prescribe a pain med so you should be able to get out today assuming there's nothing wrong with you," Fred replied more seriously. "However, you could always be the smart person Blake thinks you are and wait a day before discharging yourself."

"No thank you, by the way agent you may want to dial down the sass," Nadine said and she pressed the call button.

* * *

About four hours later, after Nadine had gone through a series of X-rays and MRIs she was legally discharged. The rest of the staff had come in around 2 which Fred had told her was when visiting hours started. Only Secretary McCord's protection detail was allowed to stay during non-visiting hours.

Nadine walked into the Secretary's room. The first thing she saw was the ventilator, that had a tube attached to the secretary's mouth and trailed down her throat so she could get oxygen. Nadine shook her head. She hated seeing Elizabeth like this. She knew the blond politician wouldn't have wanted anyone to see her like this, weak and vulnerable. Nadine could only imagine what it was like for Henry.

Another four hours later Nadine left with the others at the end of visiting hours. But instead of heading home Nadine went to another house. She rang the bell and the door was soon thrown open.

"Nadine! Where've you been?" Tanner asked. "I thought you were only going to be gone another day. I couldn't get you on your phone either."

"Our plane got bombed," Nadine sobbed and fell against Tanner's chest in a hug. "I was in the hospital for two days."

"Oh, Nadine," Tanner said and kicked the door shut.

* * *

When Elizabeth McCord woke up she had no clue where she was. She could feel a tube that dangled down her throat, she gagged on the tube and began coughing she opened her eyes. Where was she? Why was there something down her throat? Where was Henry? She looked around her, she was in a strange and unfamiliar room. There was a women in a Nurse's uniform scrubs trying to get her to calm down, Fred stood by the nurse looking concerned. Looking to the left she saw Henry, he grabbed her hand and she clutched to his.

"Madam Secretary, you have to calm down, I will remove the tube. Please, calm down," the nurse said and Liz headed her words and relaxed into the pillows. "Good, good," the nurse muttered as she pulled the thin plastic tube out of Liz's throat.

"Where am I?" Was the first question out of Liz's mouth.

"Liz, you're in the George Washington University Hospital," Henry said and he sat down on the side of her bed. Liz could feel her head pounding, it felt like she was standing next to an explosion.

"Why am I here?" Elizabeth asked and Henry looked into her eyes and Liz was confused. He looked so worried, like he had aged a hundred years in that one moment.

"Liz, you were in an explosion. You don't remember?" Henry phrased the statement so that it was a question. Liz shook her head, what was the last thing she remembered? "Well, you were in Pakistan and you guys were coming home early for reasons that even I don't know. Anyway, your plane exploded, the pilot and crew were killed but nobody was actually boarded so no one else died. You were injured because you and Nadine were both standing closer to the plane so you two were hit by the blast."

"Oh my God, how's Nadine?" Liz asked as she covered her mouth with her free hand. Fred chuckled and Liz looked at him.

"Sorry, ma'am it's just you both didn't ask how you were doing. You both wanted to know how the other was doing," Fred responded. "But she woke up two days ago, it's been four days since the explosion. I was about to start planning your replacement. Maybe, I could get someone without CIA training." When Liz look confused Henry elaborated on Fred's behalf.

"When the explosion occurred you blocked Nadine and tried to push her out of the way," Henry smiled at his wife even with the bandage covering the better half of her head she was beautiful. Her piercing eyes finding a way into his heart.

"Sounds like something I would do," Liz mumbled, Henry was worried Liz was acting strangely. She seemed almost shy now. Not the women who confronted world leaders and power hungry politicians on a daily basis. Then she straightened herself up into a sitting position and though she winced in pain Henry could almost see his titanium wife underneath the injured one. "Well, one of you fill me in. Was it a natural explosion or was it a bomb? If so who did I piss off?" Liz asked and the titanium was showing.

"We found that it was a bomb and no worries ma'am it was Russel that pissed somebody off not you," Fred said and Liz smiled for the first time since she had woken up.

"If it was his fault I need someone to tell Blake I need a meeting with him effective immediately," Liz joked and squeezed Henry's hand warmly, as though he was the one lying in the hospital bed with countless things wrong with him.

"Speaking of Blake, I should go tell your staff that you're awake," Fred said and pulled out his phone and walked out of the room, leaving Henry and Liz alone. Liz moved over to let Henry up on the bed.

"You know you have four broken ribs not to mention your broken left femur," Henry said smiling as Liz repositioned herself so she was slightly leaning against him. "You have definitely earned the right to a bed to yourself."

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware I'm not so fond of the whole bed to myself concept," Liz smiled and Henry shook his head wrapping his arm around her.

"Why do you think I married you?"

"Well, I've been told I have very nice legs," Liz joked thinking back to a certain warlord. "How are the kids?"

"They're all a bit shaken up, I think Ally is the most shaken up. But good news, Stevie's definitely forgiven you," Henry joked squeezing her small shoulders.

"Why didn't we think of this sooner? I should just go to the hospital whenever we get into a fight," Liz joked and Henry could tell that she was truly going to be alright.

"Now I wonder why we never thought of this," He mused earning himself a long kiss on the lips. "I might not mind this not being in the bed alone idea too much either."

* * *

**A week later... At the State Department**

Secretary of State McCord walked into the State Department building her head held high. Well, she crutched into the State Department building, with her head down so she wouldn't fall. As she approached her office she saw all the members of her staff lining up at their own offices, she received several nods as she passed. Fred trailing behind her with her briefcase. Blake stood at his desk when she was closer to him.

"Good Morning Madam Secretary," Blake said as he had every other morning she had been in office.

"Blake, can you get someone down to the front of the building to take care of the ice? Because I might make it look easy but crutching gets a lot harder on ice," Madam Secretary instructed and Fred cut in.

"I almost had to carry her she slipped so much."

"Blake, please get this done immediately. Fred here gets so upset, I'm afraid he may start to get an ulcer," Liz joked poking Fred in the stomach, regretting moving her hand she wobbled on the crutches. Only to be steadied by Blake, who proceeded to help her into her office.

When she disappeared into the office Daisy looked over to Nadine and asked, "So do you think she's back or is this just an image?"

"BLAKE I THINK I CAN WORK A STAPLER. GOSH, I GET ALMOST EXPLODED ONCE AND EVERYONE THINKS THEY NEED TO DO EVERYTHING FOR ME," Liz's voice drifted out of her office as she yelled at Blake. Nadine raised and eyebrow at Daisy.

"Oh yeah, she's back," Nadine smiled at Daisy before she turned and went back into her office.

**AN: Hey, I hope you appreciated and enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to post your comments and opinions I'm all ears. Sorry if Liz was a little OOC I'm really trying to capture her no BS attitude but I'm not the best writer sometimes. Thanks, I'm getting sick so it may be a little while before I update. Also, I will be starting another story for another show soon, so... Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, I know you all probably thought I managed to buy _Madam Secretary_ over the few days I didn't write, but I hate to disappoint you that I still own no part of Madam Secretary except for this plotline. Sorry I didn't write I had this weird "503 service not available" thingy pop up every time I tried to go onto my account. According to some of my friends it happened to a few people. Anyway, here's chapter three. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Three  
The Road to Recovery

Liz was on her way to the State Department, coffee cup in hand, when it happened. They were going down 21st Street nearly to the building, suddenly a pedestrian thought it would be a good time to cross the road. The car jerked to a stop. Liz was thrown forwards slightly before her seatbelt caught her, but even still her coffee spilled onto her.

"Holy Mary Mother of..." Liz exclaimed as the steaming hot liquid fell back onto her. Fred looked into the back of the car.

"Everything alright ma'am?" He asked and Liz nodded starting to dab at her blouse with the napkin Fred handed her.

"Yeah, hey, I didn't want to wear this shirt today anyway. It'll be alright I have an extra in the office," Liz assured him. She dabbed the area again trying not to wince as she dabbed her shirt which was conveniently right over her broken, but set, ribs. Two minutes later they arrived at the office. Grabbing her crutches Liz hobbled out of the SUV. Steadying herself she began to crutch into the building, her jacket nicely covering the coffee stain she now donned on her shirt.

"Blake, I need my extra shirt, we had a j-walker problem in the car and now I don't have any coffee because all of it is on my shirt," Liz whined throwing her empty cup into the trash on her way to her office. Minutes later, Blake walked in with a new shirt and a fresh cup of coffee.

"Blake, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Liz asked as she took a long drink of coffee.

"Madam Secretary, I hate to rain on your parade, but we can't forget that you're married," Blake joked back, and Liz sighed dramatically.

"I will express my love by continuing to sign your paychecks. Which I actually don't do, but I suppose it's a figure of speech." Liz babbled as she practically inhaled the coffee. "Oh and thank you for the shirt, leave it on the chair and shut the door on the way out."

"Yes, ma'am, also, you have a meeting in the conference room in ten minutes," Blake reminded her.

"No, I have one at the White House at nine, but I don't know about any other meetings. Wait is it the Bahrain meeting? Because I thought that was on Wednesday," Liz thought aloud.

"They moved your meeting from the White House to here in light of your recent injuries," Blake said and walked out shutting the doors behind him. Sighing heavily Liz rolled her desk chair over to where Blake had laid down her shirt feeling to lazy to crutch all the way over there. As she slowly changed, her movements choppy due to the pain still present in her ribs and chest, Liz had no clue there was a camera pointed at her.

* * *

Secretary of State Elizabeth McCord crutched into the conference room expecting to come face to face with two very sullen politicians but instead when she stumbled into the room she was met with a shower of confetti and a collective cry of 'welcome back'.

"Oh my God," Liz said looking around the room seeing her staff, Conrad, Russel, and Henry all crammed into the room along with a pink cake that read WELCOME BACK MADAM SECRETARY. "Who picked out the cake?" She asked and all heads turned to Matt.

"Sorry, I didn't know what other color to get," Matt said feebly as he was stared down by both his boss and her boss. Which in his situation was a very uncomfortable position, not even taking into account that they were both ex-CIA employees.

"Let's hope it tastes good," Liz said with a laughable mood in place. Henry came over and wrapped his arms around Liz's waist, being very careful to not knock over one of her crutches. "So, how long have you known about this little get together?" Liz asked her husband.

"Well, I think they knew that you would find a way to get it out of me. So they called me this morning and told me to get my butt down here," Henry smiled knowing just how well Liz's staff knew her.

"I'm assuming you told them that it was a terrible idea and you told them how much I hate surprises." Liz stated leaning more fully against Henry who hesitated.

"I told them it wasn't probably... well, how about I get you a piece of cake to make it up to you?" Henry asked and Liz smiled.

"You know me so well, I'm going to go sit down. I don't really want t fall down in front of my boss." Liz reasoned and made her way over to a couch against one of the walls.

"Liz, I'm so glad you're recovering nicely," Conrad said joining Liz on the couch and nodding towards her crutches.

"Well, I think we both know it'll take more than a small bomb to take me out," Liz replied smiling her fingers subconsciously fiddling with her glasses in her pocket.

"That was discovered about fifteen years ago actually," Conrad smiled, "Are you having any of the problems you did before?" Liz shivered thinking of the dark year she had gone through fifteen years ago.

"No, which I'm very thankful for," Liz responded her voice hardening slightly.

"Well, here comes your arm candy, I better run," The president smiled standing. "I hope your recovery is a fast one."

"Thank you sir," Liz responded her voice still a tad bit harsh. Henry slid onto the couch a minute later.

"Unless my many years of observation have failed me," Henry began handing Liz a piece of cake. "You just got very annoyed with the leader of the free world."

"He brought up fifteen years ago," Liz said quietly as she skewered a piece of cake on the end of her fork.

"Oh, Liz, I'm sorry, I..." Henry didn't know what to say. Liz was clearly hurt and he hated seeing her hurt. But yet he knew at the same time if he continued to talk about it, the problem would worsen.

"It's fine Henry. I'm fine, I'd be better but I have to keep toting around these damn crutches," Liz joked lightening the mood slightly, but underneath her countless layers Henry could see how scared she was that she might slip and her past would repeat.

"Well, I'd love to see you try and get around without the, as you put it, "damn crutches" I don't think you'll get very far," Henry responded nudging her shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to say you have faith in me? What was that whole in sickness and in health thingy we said at the alter?" Liz joked back and Henry was glad she could joke easily and smile. But his mind continued to wander back 15 years.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allison and Jason were at lunch. It had been an odd morning. Allison was slightly weirded out and concerned after all her mother had been almost blown up. Jason on the other hand was milking the traumatized act for all he was worth. Most of the teachers felt bad for them, and either offered to lessen their homework load or to extend the due dates. The entire time Jason sat there, faking light trembles while silently rolling his eyes out of sight, he thought of a the quote "What fools these mortals be..." he wasn't sure who it was by. Maybe he would ask dad later. It was probably Shakespeare, he seemed to have a pretty high opinion of himself so it sounded like something he would've written.

After school was over and Jason had met up with Allison so they could walk home together or, as they said, so neither would get jumped on the metro.

"How much homework did you get?" Jason asked Allison as they walked down the metro steps.

"Nothing, not a single worksheet. Well, unless you count the one I got in American History, but that's not due until Wednesday, and it's only one sided." She responded with her extremely light backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I got better, none, at all. I even faked a melt down during block 3 I was tired of MAth. " Jason grinned at his own intelligence. They boarded the yellow line heading home. LIttle did they know there was a dark figure lurking behind them snapping photos of them as they rode.

**AN: Sorry this was way shorter than the others and I made you wait so long for it. Again, I am also sorry for any grammar mistakes I made. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm still recovering from another one of my show's finales so I'll try but no promises. I'm also sorry about the cliff hanger endingish thingy, actually I'm not sorry. Please leave any of your thoughts or questions in the comments. Or if you want PM me. Bye...**


End file.
